Herbie Goes to Sunnydale
by KatBlue
Summary: AU.When Buffy gets a new car for her sixteenth birthday from her dad, things start to change for Buffy and a friendly, hottie next door neighbor becomes an interest to Buffy while tagging a long with the original love bug to race once again. Chapter 10.
1. Chapter 1

Herbie Goes to Sunnydale.

When Buffy gets a new car for her sixteenth birthday from her dad, things start to change for Buffy and a friendly, hottie next door neighbor becomes an interest to her while tagging along with the original love bug to race once again.  
Oh, don't kill me for changing Giles' last name. I can't see Joyce be Mrs. Giles. Not happening. Sorry, Giles.

Buffy is turning sixteen and there is no surprise what she wanted for her birthday, a car. Her parents aren't related to Donald Trump and will have to compromise on a couple things to make Buffy's birthday present a reality.

Firstly, Buffy promised that she would pass her driver's class with a passing grade and then she would take her driver's test for her license in her own car. It is a perfect agreement. Buffy keeps telling her dad all the cars that she really likes. He gets a little overwhelmed with her list and her ranting every day about the type of car, color, ect.

When Giles, Buffy's dad, goes to a dealer ship, he sees that many of the cars are quite expensive. Money is definitely an issue and he really wants to get a car at a good price. He suddenly comes across the used cars of the lot and spots an old race car with the number 53 on the side and on its hood. It has a sun roof, a dark grey color, and blue and red stripes going over its hood and all the way to the back of the car. The dealer comes by and tells him about the car.

"This little car used to race in the big races," says the man. "Won many. It is still in pretty good condition. Our mechanics are the best here. Unfortunately, not many people want a car like this little feller."

"How much do you want for it?" asks Giles.

"Are you for real?"

"Yes."  
"Well, he definitely needs a good home, so I'll make you a deal. I'll sell him for 575."

"Five hundred and seventy-five dollars?"

"Yes, and I'll even wash him for you. The wheels are brand new and with a good wash, he'd be as if he came out of the factory, well almost."

"I'll take it." Giles pulls out his hand and shakes on it.

"Who is the car for, if you don't mind me asking?"

"It's for my daughter. She's turning sixteen this week. I promised her a car."

"That's real sweet, but I'm not too sure a teen would like a car like this. What's she like?"

"I like this little car. It reminds me of Buffy."

"That's your daughter's name?"

"Yes."

A couple days later, it is Buffy's birthday and Buffy can't wait to see her new car that is in the driveway covered up. She has been trying to sneak outside to take a peek all week, but has not been successful. There are eyes and ears everywhere and she gets caught every time she attempts to.

"Buffy, you're not going outside to get a peek of the car, are you?" says Joyce as she sets the table. Buffy is next to the door all dressed up and glares at her mom.

"No," replies Buffy. "I'm just checking if any of my friends had shown up."

"It's a little early."

"I said seven."

"It's a quarter to seven."

"Can't I just have a peek. Dad doesn't have to know."

"You will see it later."

"Do you know what it is? I bet you do."

"I really don't know what type of car it is. Giles didn't show it to me. It's going to be a surprise for the both of us."

As the party began and all her friends could not talk about anything else but the car. They all keep asking what type of car is it. Then they start to guess a Camry, Corolla, an Accord.

Giles walks over to Joyce and grabs her from behind. Joyce turns around to him and smiles.

"Honey, you did get her a safe car, right?" asks Joyce.

"Of course," replies Giles.

"Is it a decent car because you know how Buffy is with appearances?"

"Yes, if she wants to paint it I know someone who can do it for a good price. It's the perfect car for her. I think she'll like it. It's got personality."

"I hope you're right."

Later that night, Buffy opens all of her presents and loved them all very much, but she is too ecstatic about the car. Finally her dad goes over to her and gives her a key. He then leads her outside to where the car is covered. Everyone heads outside with her.

"We kept our promise and so have you, Buffy," says Giles. "And so this is for you." Giles uncovers the car. Everyone just looks at it and their expressions change immediately.

"Are clowns going to come out of the there?" says Buffy's boyfriend, Spike. "Cause that would be hilarious." Buffy glares at her dad.

"Dad, is this a joke, cause it's not funny," says Buffy.

"It's not a joke. This is the car I got you."

"Are you kidding? What were you thinking?"

"Honey, it's cute," says Joyce trying to be on Giles' side. "Isn't it, Willow." Willow looks at Joyce and Buffy turns to Willow.

"Yeah, it is," says Willow not too convincing.

"I can't believe you bought me that," says Buffy with anger in her voice. "I told you what type of cars I liked and it didn't have to be brand new, but not this." Buffy storms off into the house.

"Buffy…" says Giles about to go after her, but Joyce stops him.

"Let her go, Giles," says Joyce. "I don't think she liked the car."

"Could have fooled me."

Later, everyone headed home and Buffy is in her room sulking. Downstairs, Joyce and Giles clean up and Willow stayed behind to help out. Willow is Buffy's best friend, even though Buffy has changed her status to join the popular group, she still hangs out with Willow whom her popular friends will tolerate for torturing and stuff.

"Thank you, Willow for helping clean up," says Joyce as she leads her to the door.

"No problem, Mrs. Summers," says Willow. "I hope Buffy feels a lot better about the car tomorrow."

"Me, too. Goodnight, Willow." Willow leaves the house and as she is about to turn on the side walk, she sees a friend walk up to her from across the street.

"Hey, Willow," says a handsome, dark haired man. He is carrying a small box in his hands. "Heard everything. She looked pretty bummed."

"Yeah, she doesn't want to talk to anyone."

"I was hoping if you could give this to her tomorrow at school." The guy hands Willow the box he held, but she pushes it back into his hands.

"Why can't you give it to her?"

"I don't have the balls to." He gives her a grin. Willow sighs and smiles at the guy as she takes the box.

"Oh, Xander."

The next day, Buffy comes downstairs and doesn't say anything to her parents. She grabs a banana and heads outside on the porch. Joyce signals Giles to go talk to her. He nods and obliges. Giles heads outside and Buffy rolls her eyes when she sees him. She gets off of the swing.

"Buffy…" Giles begins to say when he is surprised by what she says to him.

"I'm sorry," says Buffy. Giles stays silent. "I didn't mean to make a big scene." Buffy bows her head and turns to Giles.

"It's alright. I deserved it. It's not the best car for you, but it's really all we could afford. I really wanted to get you a wonderful car, but…"

"It's okay, dad." She turns to look at the little car. "It's kind of cute."

"We can do whatever you want with it. Paint it."

"Okay."

"We'll take it to my mechanic and let him check it out to see that it is in mint condition and you can talk to him about painting it." Buffy nods her head and then she walks over to Giles and hugs him.

"Love you, dad." Buffy lets go and heads for school.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Herbie Goes to Sunnydale.

Buffy meets up with Willow at school and Willow hands her a box. Buffy is surprised that Willow is giving her another present. She opens it and sees that it's a heart shaped locket, with her birthstone on it and her name engraved on it also.

"Willow, this is so beautiful," says Buffy. "You didn't have to do this."

"Oh, it's not from me," says Willow. "It's from…"

"Hey, love," says Spike as he grabs her from behind and picks her up. Buffy turns around and shows Spike the locket.

"It was you, wasn't it?" says Buffy. She kisses him before he could say anything. Willow rolls her eyes and Spike signals her to leave. She nods her head and leaves the two to continue to kiss. "I love it. It's so beautiful." Spike smiles at her.

"Anything for my girl."

"Can you put it on for me?" Spike nods his head and helps her with the locket.

"I'm glad you liked it, love." The two walk away together to their class.

After school, Buffy and Giles head to the mechanic's with her car. Buffy stayed real low in the passenger seat, so that no one would see her. Giles shakes his head as he drives up to the shop.

"I think you can raise your head up," says Giles as he gets out of the car. Buffy pulls herself up and gets out of the car also. A young guy in the garage comes out when he sees them. "Hey, Xander, where's your dad?"

"He's busy right now, but I can help you," says Xander. Buffy walks over to where Giles and Xander are. Xander looks at Buffy and sees the locket on her. He smiles at her, but she gives him a confused look. He lowers his head. "Um, what do you need?"

"We need a full check up on this car and Buffy wanted to paint it. She'd like to see some colors."

"Um, sure." Xander gets his tools and starts to check the car. About fives minutes later, he finishes and heads over to Giles. "Looks good. A little air in the tires. Could you bring the car over here?" Giles hands the car keys to Buffy and sighs as she takes the keys. Buffy gets in and drives over to the pump.

"Xander, what's the cost?" Giles begins to take out his checkbook.

"No need. It's on me." Xander starts to pump air into the wheels as Buffy exits her car. She walks over to Giles and looks at Xander.

"Buffy?"

"What?" asks Buffy.

"I think he likes you."

"I don't even know him."

"Buffy, he lives across the street and he goes to your school."

"He does?"

"Need to cut down on that bleach." Giles points at her head.

"Dad." Buffy smacked him lightly on the shoulder. Buffy nods her head and walks over to Xander as he finished filling up the wheels. He sees her feet first and then his eyes go up.

"Thanks for the free check up."

"It's nothing. You wanted to look for some paints."

"Yeah."

"What's your favorite color?"

"Not a good choice on a car unless your Elvis Presley."

"Oh, okay, how about red?" Xander grabs the paint book and flips to the page of red colored paints. Buffy looks at the car.

"Hmmm, maybe, but I think I like its original color. Without the stripes and the number."

"I don't know. It kind of gives it personality."

"You think? It use to be a race car."

"Thus the number." Xander puts the book away. "Nice necklace. Does it have your name engraved on it?"

"Yes, how did you know?"

"Lucky guess."

"Are we done?" asks Giles as he walks over to the garage. Buffy turns around.

"Yeah," replies Xander. "That will be pearl white." Buffy nods her head.

"Thank you." Buffy gets in the car and Giles in the driver seat, they then drive off.

Giles then takes Buffy to her appointment to take her driver's test. They called her quickly and she steps into her car with the instructor. She does all the turns and parks perfectly. At the end of the session, the instructor is surprised at her.

"Good work, Ms. Summers," says the instructor. "You pass."

"Thanks," replies Buffy with a big smile.

"By the way. Nice car." Buffy gives her a pretend smile. She then goes and takes her picture and heads outside to where Giles is waiting for her.

"Well?" says Giles.

"I passed," replies Buffy.

"That's wonderful, honey."

That evening, Buffy comes downstairs in a fancy dress and some long, hoop earrings. Her parents look at her. Buffy shrugs as she checks her make-up one last time.

"Wow," says Giles. "Are you going to a movie premiere?"

"No, going to the Bronze," says Buffy. "I figure if I look extremely fabulous, then they won't notice the car."

"Oh, honey, it's night time," says Joyce. "No one is going to see it."  
"Well, gotta book." Buffy kisses both her parents and heads out to her car. She gets in and checks her mirrors. She then sees Xander from his window in his room. Buffy pushes the side mirror up.

Xander had just come out of the shower and he is only wearing a towel. Buffy's eyes widen at his muscular physique. His hair is slicked back like a Bond do' as he grabs a shirt and puts it on.

Suddenly her car horn goes off. She freaks and quickly turns on the car. Then she looks in the mirror and sees Xander looking out his window. Buffy puts the car in reverse and drives off quickly.

She takes a deep breath when she gets out of her car and then enters the club. In the crowd of people, she searches for Spike and her friends, but Spike finds her.

"Hey, wanna dance, love," says Spike.

"Anything with you," says Buffy with a smirk as they head over to the dance floor.

Her other friend finally spots Buffy already dirty dancing with Spike as usual. Cordy is the leader of the popular crowd, along with Buffy. She is dating the captain of the football team, Angel. Angel's fellow player hangs with them. His name is Riley. He is sitting next to Willow, who has been his study buddy for this semester.

"Why can't they get a room?" says Cordy.

"Ah, Cordy," says Angel. "You're just jealous that you're not getting any of that."

"Big neon posted sign on my head. Duh."

"Oh, got it." Angel takes Cordy to the dance floor. Riley laughs at his friends display of a relationship.

"Those two are made for each other," says Riley to Willow, who is sitting there watching Buffy dance with Spike.

"Who?" asks Willow.

"Angel and Cordy. Are you with us tonight, Willow?"

"Sorry, maybe is the martini's. It'll pass."

"Martini's?"

"Just kidding." Riley smiles at her. "It's just cola."

After the long night, Spike walks Buffy to her car. Spike looked a little drunk, but he was making sense.

"I think that last beer was a little much," says Spike.

"A little?"

"So, now you're on the fast lane with the rest of us."

"Yes." They walk over to her car and a couple of car jacks were picking the lock. "Oh my gosh."

"Hey, what are you doing?" Spike starts to run after one, who tries to run away. The guy flips him over and he hits the trash cans.

"How lame is this?" Spike gets up and is about to beat their butts, when the car door opens by itself and hits the guy in the gut. It closes quickly. The other guy on the other side gets the same surprise as the other door opens and smacks him in the butt. The two guys freak and head off, running pass Buffy. Buffy then rushes over to Spike. "Spike, are you okay?" Spike shakes his head a little.

"I showed those guys."

"You sure did." Buffy helps him into the car. Buffy drives him home, which is next door to her house. "Are you sure you can make it inside?"

"Yeah, but come over here and sit on my lap." Buffy gets out of the driver's seat and heads over to the passenger seat. She then sits on Spike's lap.

"Oh, Spike, you're so bad." She kisses him on the lips and then the car horn goes off and stays on. The two freak and Buffy quickly gets off of Spike.

"What the bloody…" Spike gets out of the car and the horn stops. Then Giles opens his bedroom window.  
"Buffy, what are you doing honking your horn so late at night?" asks Giles.

"Dad, it wasn't me," says Buffy. "We were on the passenger seat. We were nowhere near it."

"I'll take it to Harris' tomorrow to check on that. Goodnight."

"I'll be right in."

"I'll see you tomorrow." Spike kisses her on the cheek, which Buffy found strange and he walks over to his house. Buffy looks at the car and slams the door. She then looks up to Xander's window and sees that he is watching her. He quickly moves away from the window when he notices her looking.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3. Herbie Goes to Sunnydale.

The next day, Buffy goes out to her car and sees that Xander is walking over to her. Buffy quickly gets into her car and tries to ignore him, but he knocks on the window. She rolls down her window.

"Hi," says Buffy with a very nervous look.

"Is there something wrong?" asks Xander.

"No, there's nothing wrong."

"I mean with your car."

"Oh, you heard."

"I think it woke up the whole neighborhood."

"Well, it's definitely something with the horn and the wheel. It's kind of hard to turn."

"Really? Mind if I give it a try?"

"Sure." Buffy moves over to the passenger seat and Xander gets into the car.

"Nice interior." Buffy just smiles. Xander drives the car to school and it works perfectly for him. Buffy is very confused by this. When they enter the parking lot, Buffy sees Spike next to a parking space. Xander drives over to the space, but by some strange force the car continues to go over the bump and almost runs over Spike. Spike backs away a little freaked.

"Oh my gosh," says Buffy. "You almost hit Spike!" Buffy gets out of the car to help Spike.

"I didn't do it on purpose," says Xander. "I pressed the breaks." Xander looks at his foot, which was on the break all the way.

"What the bloody hell was he trying to do?" says Spike.

"I'm so sorry, Spike." Xander moves the car back and gets out.

"Why was he driving your car?"

"He's my mechanic. He was just checking it out." Buffy grabs the keys from Xander's hands and walks away with Spike. Willow approaches Xander as he continues to figure out how the car got over the sidewalk when he was pressing the breaks and what reason would make the car do that.

"Xander?" says Willow trying to bring him out of his thoughts.

"Yeah, Will?"

"Why were you in Buffy's car?"

"I'm her mechanic like she said." Xander nods his head and heads inside.

"Aren't we tense?" Willow follows him. "Hey, wait up."

After school, Buffy drives her car into the driveway and gets out. She looks over across the street and walks over to Xander's house. When she is about to knock on the door, someone startles her from behind.

"Hey," says Xander on the side walk. "I'm not home." Buffy turns around and takes a deep breath.

"I'm sorry about what happened at school," says Buffy. "I shouldn't have blamed you. It's the car that is malfunctioning."

"I can see. Let me get my tools and I'll come and take a look at it."

"Thanks." Buffy gives him a sweet smile and heads back to her house. Xander enters his house and runs upstairs. He tosses his bag on his bed and takes off his shirt.

Buffy heads to her room, too. She goes to her closet and pulls out her sweats, so she can take a run while Xander messes with her car. When she closes her closet, she sees Xander without his shirt again. He sees her looking again and Buffy ducks. She moves to the side of the window.

Xander, from his house, smiles at that. He begins to think if he should wear a shirt or not. Xander smiles at himself and decides not torture Buffy and puts on a shirt. He heads outside with his tools as Buffy exits her house in her sweats. She is wearing a pink halter top and skirt that have shorts under them. Xander stares at her and completely phases out.

"Xander?" says Buffy walking up to him and waving her hand in his face.

"Oh, sorry," says Xander. "I was just thinking." He moves over to the car. Buffy starts to stretch out.

"I'm going to go for a run. Be back in a few." Xander looks at her as she bends over to touch her toes. He quickly closes his eyes and tells himself he should have come out without the shirt. She then heads down the block.

A little while later, she comes back out of breath. She looks at Xander, who seems to be having trouble locating what the problem of the car is. Buffy walks up to him and he gets startled.

"Sorry." Buffy laughs a little. "Any luck?"

"Everything is perfect. Oil's fine. There is nothing wrong with this car."

"Then why did it try to trample my boyfriend?"

"I don't know."

"I'm going to go in and get some water. Want a bottle?"

"Sure." Xander wipes the sweat off his forehead as Buffy heads inside to get the waters. The sun is scorching and the rattling in his brain on how this car honks its own horn by itself, keeps going forward when the breaks are being used and the steering wheel is hard to move at times. Buffy comes out and hands one of the bottles to Xander. Xander takes the bottle and takes a large gulp. He then throws some on his face.

"Mind if I take off my shirt?" Buffy's eyes get big and she begins to stare at his chest. She quickly comes to.

"Um, sure." Buffy walks over to the other side of her car. Xander smirks as he takes off his shirt and puts it over his shoulder.

"Maybe it's the…" Xander scratches his head. Buffy decides to give herself a cat wash before she goes over to Xander. She tries not to stare at him, but it was hard.

"So nothing." Xander sighs.

"It's a mystery."

"My gosh, it's so hot." Buffy heads under one of the trees in her front yard and then she sees the hose and gets a grin. Xander is still behind the car, thinking about the problem with it. Buffy turns on the water and pulls the hose over to where Xander is. "Xander, give up. Why don't you close the hood?" Xander nods his head and closes the hood. He then gets soaked by Buffy, who squirts him with the hose.

"You little vixen." He takes his wet shirt off his shoulder and starts to twist it.

"Now, Xander. I'm a girl; you can't do that to me." Buffy starts backing up.

"Who says?" Xander runs after her and tries to wip her with his wet shirt. She keeps wetting him with the hose. They laugh as Xander grabs the hose and points it at Buffy. They are both soaken wet and feel very refresh.

"Okay, we so need to stop." Buffy drops the hose and looks at Xander all wet. They are both breathing heavily and smile at each other.

"I think we needed that." Buffy moves in closer and their lips are five inches away, when Buffy stops. Xander stops right after she did and looks down. "I gotta go."

"Okay, bye." Buffy bows her head and feels completely stupid. Xander picks up his shirt and tools. He then heads to his house. Buffy closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. "Xander?" She calls him just before he enters his house. He turns around and looks at her. "My friends and I are going to the Bronze tonight. Do you want to come with me?"

"Yeah." Xander gives her a big smile. "I'd like that." Buffy smiles back and heads into her house.

Later, Buffy exits her house in a mini skirt and a small shirt covered by a leather jacket. She pulls out of the driveway and looks over at Xander's house as he is coming out. He is wearing a deep blue shirt, with a black under shirt and some blue jeans. Xander gets into her car and they drive off.

Buffy and Xander remain quiet, until they stopped at a red light. They are both avoiding their gaze. Suddenly, the doors lock on their own and the car makes a quick left turn.

"Buffy, where are you going?" asks Xander. "The Bronze is that way." Xander points to the other direction.

"I'm not doing anything, it's the car," says Buffy trying to turn the wheel, but it won't budge. She presses on the breaks and the car just keeps going faster. Xander then looks at the locks and notices that they are locked. He tries to pull it up, but it won't budge either. "What the hell is wrong with this car?"

"Calm down, Buffy." Buffy glares at him.

"Calm down, you tell me. Xander, the car is driving by itself." Buffy lets go of the wheel and pulls her legs up onto the seat. Xander's eyes widen.

"There is a reasonable explanation."

"Like what?"

"Give me a second and I'll find it." The car makes another turn and enters some wooded area. It stops abruptly on a quiet hill overlooking the town. The car turns off. Buffy tries to open the door, but it won't open.

"Great, we are stuck here." Xander looks at their surroundings

"Is this make out point?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4. Herbie Goes to Sunnydale.

Buffy's eyes widen when Xander says that and she notices that he is right.

"I think the car took us here for some reason. I think it wants us to get together."

"Right, the car wants us to get together. Do you know how crazy that sounds?" Buffy sighs. "It is a nice night and a pretty view."

"Have you've been here before?" Buffy turns to look at him.

"Why would you assume I've been here before?"

"I didn't mean it that way."

"It's okay. I guess a lot of people would assume the same thing. The answer to your question is, no." Buffy looks at the view of the town. "How about you?"

"First time." He gives her a grin. "Thanks for taking me. I think I might come here more often." Buffy laughs.

"I'm in disbelief that you haven't come up here. I mean, you probably have to fight girls off with stick."

"Are you trying to say that I'm hot?" Xander raises an eyebrow. Buffy turns to him and looks him up and down.

"Oh, boy. I think I passed the uncomfortable line." Buffy finally opens the door and steps out. Xander does the same. Buffy walks away from the car and her heel gets stuck in the ground. She begins to stumble and Xander runs over to her, catching her before she hits the ground. Buffy looks at him as Xander helps her. "Thanks." She turns to him and then she sees the car leave. "The car."

"What?" Xander turns around and sees the car leave as well. The two hurry after it. Both doors open and they quickly get inside the car. Xander in the driver's seat, finally gets control of the car and drives back onto the road. "What just happened back there?"

"I don't know. It's like the car has a mind of its own."

"That makes sense, except for the part that it's pretty crazy."

"Just drive me home, please." Xander nods his head and drives to Buffy's. He drives up her driveway and turns off the car. "Don't you think we're crazy?"

"I don't think so. This car more than once did a lot of stuff by itself. It's fast. No wonder it won races. It would be cool to try it out."

"Yeah, me racing in a bug? I doubt that."

"Why not? You won't lose. This car will do anything."

"It's not a dog."

"Well, sort of, not, but it should have a name."

"What about Herbie?"

"Herbie, where did you get that?"

"On the glove compartment. It's written right there." Buffy points at it.

"Oh, okay. Herbie it is. Ask it something."

"Um, Herbie, engine on."

Suddenly, the engine turns on without a key. Buffy looks at Xander, who shows her the key.

"That's amazing. So, it's you who honked the horn that night with Spike."

"I'm maybe going out on a limb here, but I'm thinking Herbie doesn't like Spike."

"And he likes you?"

"Yeah, I think. Herbie, turn off the engine." Herbie does what Xander says. "See."

"Spike is a good guy. I don't see why he doesn't like him." Xander rolls his eyes.

"Back to the racing idea. You should enter the Junior Races where the prize is a scholarship. It'll be prefect. Come on." Xander gets out of the car and pulls Buffy with him toward his house. He takes her upstairs to his room and gets on his computer. "Here it is. The application is right here. All they need is for you to be from the ages of 16 to 19 and are registering for a college in the near future. And you also need a car."

"You really think that I could win one of those races."

"I know you can. I checked its motor. It's extraordinary."

"Okay, sign me up." Xander gives her a smile and starts to register her for the race. Buffy then walks over to his window and looks at her house.

"Got a nice view here." She turns to him and smiles.

"I rarely look out that window. You know I've been meaning to cover it."

"Really?"

"Okay, so you'll need your parents to sign this and get a sponsor."

"A sponsor?"

"No problem with that. My dad can do it."

"I wonder if I can get the number 53 since Herbie already has it."

"We could check if the number is available." Xander clicks on a couple things and finds out that it is available. "We could send an e-mail asking for that number. I don't think it would hurt."

"Okay."

"Everything is set." Xander turns around to face her.

"Wow, me in a race. That is something I would never even dream of." Xander leads her down and over to the door. "How long have you known about these races?"

"All my life. Wanted to enter myself, but haven't got the money to get a good car to compete in. I live vicariously through you." Buffy smiles at Xander as she walks down the steps.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow morning." Xander walks her to her sidewalk.

"Yeah, goodnight." Xander looks at Herbie. "Goodnight, Herbie." Herbie squeaks very low.

"Goodnight, Xander." Buffy enters her house and sees her parents looking at her. "What? Whatever it is, I didn't do it?"

"Young lady," says Giles. "Do you realize how worried we were about you?"

"No, why?"

"Spike called here like a million times and said that you were supposed to meet him at the Bronze and you never showed," says Joyce as she puts her phone down. "Where is your phone? We all tried to call you, but you didn't answer." Buffy searches for her phone and realizes that it got switched off.

"Oh, I'm sorry, but it must have hit something in my purse and turned off," says Buffy.

"Where were you?"

"Oh, we got into some car problems, but he fixed it and it's working perfect now. We found the glitch, the car drives great."

"We?"

"Um, Xander."

"The boy across the street."

"The mechanic?" says Joyce.

"Yeah, actually gave me a pretty good idea on how to get a scholarship," says Buffy. "There is this race that I can enter and I can get a lot of money for college. I think it'd be great." Buffy hands her parents the forms that they have to sign. "All you have to do is approve and I already got a sponsor. Xander's dad."

"Sweetheart, racing is dangerous," says Joyce. "I don't think so."

"But, mom."

"Your mother is right and with that car giving you problems at all times, I will not approve of it."

"That's not fair. I try to do something that will help us and you guys don't even think about it. I want to get out of Sunnyhell. I don't want to be waitressing for the rest of my life. I want to go to college, marry some good looking guy, and die."

"Honey…"

"Don't. I've heard enough." Buffy storms off to her room. She rushes over to her bed and hugs her stuffed pig, Mr. Gordo.

Xander from across the street sees her and becomes concerned. He comes closer to his window. Buffy turns her head to the window and sees Xander. She points to her computer and heads over to his. Buffy looks for Willow's address book and finds Xander's instant message name. She puts it on her list and invites him to chat.

Xander is surprised that she knew his instant message name, thexandman. He accepts pinkgoddess' invitation. He smiles at her name, which suits her. The two begin to chat.

thexandman: What's wrong?

pinkgoddess: My parents were upset.

thexandman: Why?

pinkgoddess: Because Spike called them and worried them that I hadn't showed up. They didn't know where I was, so they were worried. It's understandable.

thexandman: Sorry.

pinkgoddess: It's not your fault. I told them about the race.

thexandman: What did they say?

pinkgoddess: No way.

thexandman: That's too bad. Maybe when they're in a better mood.

pinkgoddess: Maybe. Even though we didn't go to the Bronze tonight, I had a nice time with you.

thexandman: Thanks. I had a nice night with you, too.

pinkgoddess: Well, I gotta go. G'night.

thexandman: 'Night.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5. Herbie Goes to Sunnydale.

The next day, Buffy pulls out of her driveway and pulls into Xander's. Xander comes out of his house and sees Buffy. He stops for a second.

"Are you going to get in?" asks Buffy.

"Yeah," says Xander as he walks over to the passenger seat. Buffy drives to school and meets her friends at the parking lot. When she sees Spike, he doesn't look happy, especially when Xander comes out of Buffy's car.

"Where the bloody hell were you last night?" asks Spike.

"Spike, calm down," says Buffy. "I had some car problems. I couldn't make it."

"You do have a phone. Why aren't you using it and why wouldn't you answer?"

"I was busy handling the situation. My phone got pushed to the bottom of my purse and got turned off by accident. I'm sorry."

"Maybe next time, I'll turn off my phone when I'm with my boys." Spike walks away.

"I didn't do it on purpose."

"Ah Buffy, don't worry," says Willow. "He was just worried."

"Nah," says Xander as he puts his arm around Willow and then notices Buffy was feeling a little left out. He then puts his arm around her as well. "I think he's just PMSing. It's been known to happen to guys on occasion." Buffy and Willow laugh at Xander's comment and head into the school.

Xander heads to his class, while the girls head to their class. On their way, they see Spike and he is talking to some dark haired woman, who is barely wearing much. Her breasts are practically out there and you can see her thong from behind in her little shorts.

"Who is that?" asks Buffy.

"Oh, that's the new girl," says Willow. "Her name is Faith and Cordy is going to have a fit that she is dressing sluttier than she is."

"He's all over her."

"Buffy, don't worry. I think Spike won't fall for that."

"Right, if he's blind maybe. Look at her; she is totally the opposite of me. That is what Spike is."

"No, he isn't." Buffy looks at Willow. "Okay, maybe he is, but he loves you."

"Not enough to grab the next curvy woman that comes along. I mean, his last girlfriend said he had sex with her on the first date and she was 15."

"So, you haven't had sex? That doesn't matter, right?"

"It kind of matters now. I mean, I told him we would when I was ready and older and perhaps married even."

"Oh, I'm sure he respects that."

"What if he's tired of it and wants it?"

"No way. Spike would never do that."

"You think?"

"I hope so." The two enter their classroom. Buffy could not think about school. She could only think of Spike with that girl.

After school, she meets up with Xander. He looks at her and wonders what she is thinking. She looks at him and smiles.

"What's up?" asks Xander.

"Nothing," replies Buffy. "Wanna ride?"

"Sure."

On the ride home, Buffy is completely quiet. As she pulls up to his driveway, Xander stops before he gets out and looks at Buffy. Buffy is surprised that he is looking at her.

"What?"

"Is something up?"

"No. Um, I owe you a Bronze night out. How about tonight?"

"I'm there. Are you sure there is nothing wrong?"

"Everything is peachy." Xander nods his head and exits the car.

That night, Buffy picks Xander up and the two head to the Bronze. Buffy is wearing the prettiest pink dress. He was mesmerized by it, but he tries not to gawk.

When they get to the Bronze, they spot Willow and Riley getting drinks. Willow is surprised that Xander is at the Bronze and even more surprised that he is with Buffy.

"You know Willow, of course," says Buffy as she introduces Xander. "And this is, Riley. One of the nicest football players."

"And smartest, too," says Willow with a giggle.

"That's because of you, Willow," says Riley.

"Where's everyone else?" asks Buffy.

"Um, Angel and Cordy couldn't make it," says Willow.

"Where's Spike?"

"Um, Buffy…"

"He's probably on the second floor. I'll get him. Be right back." Buffy goes through the crowd and heads for the stairs.

"What's up, Willow?" asks Xander.

"Spike is not alone," replies Willow. Xander quickly goes after Buffy. Willow gives Riley her drink and runs after Xander.

Buffy makes it to the second floor and looks around for Spike. She finally finds him and he is behind the brunette he was with at the school hallway. Buffy's eyes widen at what Spike is doing with her and her eyes fill with tears. Xander finds Buffy and walks over to her. Buffy turns away and bumps into Xander. Her head is down and she grabs hold of him.

"Take me home, please," says Buffy in a soft voice. Xander looks at Spike and then down at Buffy. He puts his arm around her and leads her down the stairs. Willow goes up to the two and sees Buffy hiding her face in Xander's chest.

"Take care of her," says Willow to Xander. Xander nods his head and leads Buffy to the exit. Riley walks over to Willow. "Poor Buffy. I really didn't see this coming."

"Spike's an as…" Willow looks at Riley. "Pardon my French."

"I know."

Xander drives Buffy home and they stay in the car for a long time. Xander looks at Buffy, who is wiping away her tears and looking straight forward. He looks down at her hand, which is clutching the seatbelt and grabs it in his. She turns her head around and looks at him, with a very sad expression.

"I'm so stupid," says Buffy.

"No, you're not," says Xander.

"Yes, I am. How could I not have seen this coming? He's been pressuring me every time we go out to…and I just knew it."

"Don't blame yourself. He's an idiot." Buffy leans against Xander's chest as he soothes her head. She closes her eyes and begins to drift off to sleep. "How could any guy lose a girl like you is beyond me…" Xander looks at Buffy and realizes she is already asleep. He tries to get as comfortable as possible and not wake Buffy. "Herbie, windows down just an inch." The windows roll down an inch. "Thanks. Goodnight."

The next day, Buffy opens her eyes and realizes that she fell asleep in her car. She turns around and sees Xander asleep. Buffy then looks for her cell phone and sees that there are 12 missed calls.

"Oh, no," says Buffy. "My parents are going to kill me." Xander stutters as Buffy starts moving about in the car. "Xander, wake up." She quickly opens the door and steps out.

"What's the matter?"

"What's the matter? I never came home last night and my parents have probably called the police by now."

"You fell asleep. I didn't want to wake you."

"If they disown me, could I stay at your house?"

"They're not going to disown you." Xander gets out of the car.

"This is the second time this week I worried them like this. What am I going to say?"

"Better think of something fast." Xander looks straight forward.

"Why?"

"Cause they're at the front door." Buffy's eyes widen when she looks at both of her parents at her front door. They had their arms folded over their chests and did not have a smile on their faces.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6. Herbie Goes to Sunnydale.

Buffy grabs Xander's arm. "Let go of my arm." Buffy doesn't let go. "Come on, let go."

"I'm sorry, Xander, but you're coming with me."

"Are you going to blame me for this?" The two walk up the sidewalk to the house. Buffy takes a deep breath.

"Young lady, you are grounded," says Giles.

"But you didn't let me explain," says Buffy.

"I don't want to hear it."

"Mr. Summers…" says Xander.

"I didn't expect this from you, Xander, I really didn't. Go home." Xander bows his head and pulls his arm away from Buffy. She finally lets it go. He turns to go, but turns back around. "I can't leave like that."

"Xander," says Buffy.

"Look, the reason why Buffy was really late is because we fell asleep in the car. We can prove it. You can touch the top of the engine. It's cold. And the reason why we fell asleep in the car is because Buffy was upset." Buffy looks at Xander with wide eyes. He looks at her. "Spike cheated on her and she saw them at the Bronze."

Her parents change their expressions from anger to concern. Joyce looks at her daughter, who lowers her head.

"Oh, I see," says Giles. "Please accept my apology, Xander."

"No problem," says Xander.

"Sweetheart," says Joyce as she hugs Buffy.

"I gotta go," says Xander. Buffy pulls away from her mother and faces him. "My parents are going to kill me, too."

"Thank you, Xander," says Buffy as she goes up to him and kisses him on the cheek. He blushes a little and then turns around and walks to his house. Both Joyce and Buffy watch Xander walk off and Giles looks at the two.

"What are you two staring at?" asks Giles.

"Nothing, honey," says Joyce with a smile. "Let's go inside." Buffy smiles as she follows her parents into her house.

Later on that day, Saturday, Buffy heads over to Xander's house. She's wearing short pants and a short shirt tied in the middle of her breasts, covering a black bikini top. Buffy rings the doorbell and then she takes her sunglasses off. Xander's mom answers the door.

"Hi," says the woman, who is way too young to be Xander's mom. "Buffy, come in." Buffy accepts the invitation and enters the house.

"I just wanted to invite Xander to come to the beach with me today," says Buffy.

"Xander just told us about what happened last night this morning when he came in," says Xander's mom. "I just want to make sure that you don't use Xander as a rebound guy."

"Oh, no. I wouldn't. We're really good friends. I don't want to spoil that relationship we have."

"Oh, that's good."

"Mom, who is at the door?" says Xander as he comes down, wearing only a pair of boxers. Buffy's eyes widen. Xander blushes. "What are you doing here so early?"

"It's not that early."

"Well, I guess not."

"I just wanted to know if you liked to go to the beach with me today?"

"Oh, just the two of us?"

"Well, yeah, and our little friend." Buffy points outside. Xander smiles at that.

"Okay, let me change into some clothes." Xander heads upstairs.

"Xander's a really nice guy," says Xander's mom. "Treat him good."

"I will, Mrs. Harris," says Buffy.

"Oh, call me Fred. Everyone does."

"Alright, mom, see you later," says Xander as he arrives downstairs. He kisses Fred on the cheek and leads Buffy over to the door. The two get into Herbie and Buffy is about to put the key in, when she stops and looks at Xander.

"How come your mom is so young?" asks Buffy.

"Fred's not my real mom," says Xander. "My real mom died a couple days after she gave birth to me. Some complication. I don't know. Fred is my godmother and she has always had a thing for my dad. She was great friends with my mom and I think she would have liked it that we all stayed together as a family."

"Oh, well that makes sense and you call her mom."

"Yeah, she's been my mom my whole life. Why not?"

"She's nice." Buffy turns on the car and drives off.

As soon as they arrive at the beach, they run into Willow and Riley. Xander is surprised that Willow is out at the beach. She is usually an indoor person.

"You guys wanna join us?" asks Buffy.

"Sure," says Willow as she helps Buffy with the blanket she is laying out.

"So, Will's here to get some sun?" asks Xander.

"Yes, Xander," replies Willow.

"Hey, I got an umbrella," says Riley. "Shouldn't get too much sun."

"That's neat," says Willow with a smile as she watches Riley stick the umbrella into the sand. Xander puts some rocks around it, so it would not fall.

"I like this," says Buffy as she lies on the blanket. "It's very beach like."

"How are you feeling, Buffy?" asks Willow.

"Just urging myself to move on."

"That's good."

"Don't forget, your best friends with the half naked girl on the cover," says Xander as he hands Buffy her sun tan lotion. She puts some on her shoulder, legs, and face.

"Let's get some on you, Xander," says Buffy as she starts on his face and caresses it with lotion. She gets a little lost in his deep brown eyes, but then continues. "Here, you do the front and I'll do the back." She squeezes some lotion on his hands. Buffy goes to Xander's back and rubs it all over. Willow is doing the same to Riley. "Now, you get on my back…I mean get my back." Willow and Riley heard exactly what she said and start to laugh a little.

"Sure thing," says Xander. The girls lay back to feel the sun's rays hit them and roast them.

"So, did you tell your parents about the Spike thing?" asks Willow.

"Xander did," says Buffy. "He actually defended me."

"Why?"

"We fell asleep in the car and didn't wake up until like four in the morning."

"Oh my gosh."

"We were in the driveway the whole time. My parents were so mad and Xander just told them."

"What did your parents say, Xander?"

"Hey, yeah, I didn't ask."

"Um, they were okay once I explained it," says Xander. "My dad was pulling his belt out."

"Really?" says Buffy and Willow.

"No." Xander gives the two a grin.

"Xander." They both hit him.

"Oh, time to turn," says Buffy as she turns on her stomach. "Xander, would you unbuckle my back strap."

"Sure," says Xander as he unbuckles, not knowing for what reason. Buffy then pulls off her top and sets it next to her. Xander looks down and sees it next to him and then he looks at Buffy, who is topless. "Buffy?"

"What?" She lifts her head up and her hands cover her breasts.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm sun bathing."

"You took your top off."

"I always take my top off. I don't like the line it leaves in the middle of my back."

"Hey, Xander, why don't we take a walk and let the ladies finish their sun bathing," says Riley.

"Okay."

Willow starts to laugh hysterically once Xander and Riley are in a distance. Buffy looked at her very confused about why she is laughing.

"Willow, what's so funny?" asks Buffy.

"You," replies Willow.

"What do you mean?"

"When you were putting lotion on each other. You two were eye to eye and when you said 'now you get on my back', that was priceless." Buffy blushes and hides her face. "And of course Xander's reaction to your sun bathing topless."

"Is it that obvious?"

"Yeah. You like him."

"I think I do. I don't know. We've almost kissed like twice."

"Really, how come you didn't tell me?"

"Because I ignored it and made myself believe that it wasn't what I thought it was."

"So, was it?"

"I have to kiss him to find out."

"Buffy, I've got a confession to make."

"Oh, is it about Riley because this 'date' is a dead giveaway." Willow smiles at that.

"No, it's not about that…"

"Willow, he is so into you and he's hot."

"Buffy…I agree he is hot." The two smile. "I never knew that he would notice me and when he started to be nice to me and getting me flowers."

"You knew."

"Yeah."

"I approve."

"Thanks. I approve of Xander, too." Buffy nods her head.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7. Herbie Goes to Sunnydale.

On the guys little walk, the two talk about some things like sports and the girls. Xander smiles as Riley mentions Buffy.

"So, you dig her?" says Riley.

"Always have," says Xander. "But she'll never feel the same way."

"You think so?"

"Yeah. We're just friends. Hey, how about you and Willow?"

"She's great. I like her. A lot." Riley smiles. "To tell you the truth, I didn't really need help with all my subjects. I just wanted to spend more time with her."

"I think Willow is smart enough to notice that."

"You think?"

"Maybe not."

Back where the girls are, they get an unexpected visitor.

"Buffy?" says Spike. "What the bloody hell are you doing? Put your top back on right now!" Buffy turns slightly to look at him, with her hands covering her boobs. She rolls her eyes at him and grabs her top. Willow gets up with a towel to cover her as she puts the top back on. "What happened this time? Flat tire? I'm really getting a tired of this."

"Well, I'm kind of tired of you so we're even," says Buffy as Willow pulls the towel away.

"Look, luv, you're the one that has been standing me up the last couple of nights. What was I to do?"

"Oh, dance. Do the hump. I know you'd think of something." Spike is really angry now and pulls Buffy toward him.

"What's with this attitude? I don't deserve it."

"Let go of me."

The guys finally arrive back to where the girls were baking in the sun. Xander quickly notices that Spike had his hand on Buffy.

"Hey, let her go," says Xander as he pulls Spike's hand away from Buffy.

"Oh, I see," says Spike looking at Xander. Spike bumps into Riley and he smelled him.

"Spike, get out of here, you're drunk," says Riley.

"You and I are going to have a confrontation, you here me." Spike leaves.

"Are you okay?" asks Xander to Buffy. Buffy nods her head and smiles at him. "I'm so glad you have your top back on."

"Spike told me to put it back on," says Buffy.

"Well, at least we agree on something."

"Were you uncomfortable with me being topless?"

"Um…" Buffy laughs at him.

"Last one in the water buys lunch." They all go running down to the shoreline. The girls had a big lead on the guys, but the guys have a game plan. They grab the girls and lift them up before they could touch the water.

"Hey, that's not fair," both Willow and Buffy say. They are laughing as the guys swing them around and toss them into the water.

"We got in first," says Xander.

"Rules are rules," says Riley.

"You guys cheated," says Buffy.

"Yeah, we couldn't pick you guys up if we were left behind," says Willow.

"There were no rules saying we couldn't," says Xander.

"No rules, ha," says Buffy getting a smirk on her face. She looks at Willow and signals her. The two then jump on the guys and try to drown them. They were not too successful since the guys are stronger than they are.

Meanwhile in the parking lot, Spike walks over to his car and he sees Buffy's car. He has a wicked smile and goes over to the car. He opens the hood and by some strange reason, the hood closes by itself pinning Spike's fingers.

"Son of…" says Spike in a lot of pain. He then kicks the car. Herbie would not stand for this, so he would serve Spike a drink on him. Herbie squirts him with the car oil on his face.

People watch an angry Spike walk off as everyone laughs at the scene. Then when no one was watching, Herbie decides to have a little fun. He begins to drive over the parking lot bump and into the sand. Herbie almost hits the beach, when Buffy and Xander see him.

A police officer sees the car as Xander and Buffy run out of the beach and over to where Herbie is. Willow and Riley follow there after.

"Sir, this is my car," says Buffy.

"This is not a parking zone," says the officer.

"I'm so sorry, sir."

"We must have forgotten to put the parking break," says Xander. "Promise it won't happen again."

"Alright," says the officer. "I'll give you a warning this time."

"Thank you, sir." Buffy and Xander go over to the car and try to push it. When the officer was gone, Xander puts his head inside. "Herbie, come on back in the parking lot."

The car starts to move backwards and Buffy and Xander act like if they are pushing it. Buffy and Xander turn to Willow and Riley, who are curious how a car got over to the beach. The way that it came was not even steep.

"Buffy, how did your car do that?" asks Willow. "It sounds a bit impossible."

"Willow, I have something to tell you," says Buffy as she walks over to her. "You see my car; it's not like other cars. It kind of has a mind of its own."

"What?"

"Yeah, Wills. It does everything on its own," says Xander.

"That's insane." Xander and Buffy step away from Herbie.

"Herbie, say hi to Willow and Riley," says Buffy. Herbie starts to honk his horns and flap his back and rear end hoods. Willow and Riley are in shock.

"How did he…"

"Wow," says Riley. "I think I know this car."

"You do?" says Buffy.

"Yeah, it's a famous race car. Yeah, that's where I've seen him before."

"Don't tell anyone about it. I guess if you do they would probably think you're crazy."

"My gosh, Buffy," says Willow. "This is cool. Now don't you want to take back what you said about the car on your birthday? I'll bet he was really hurt." Herbie honks his horn.

"I know," says Buffy. "I'm sorry, Herbie." He then opens the door. Buffy looks at everyone. He then opens the other door. "I guess he wants us to get in."

"Let's get our stuff," says Riley. Xander follows him to grab their stuff on the sand. Then they all get into the car and Herbie takes them to a nice burger joint nearby. They order up and eat on a grassy meadow that Herbie takes them.

"These are great," says Xander as he takes a big bite of his burger. Buffy grabs a French fry and gives it to Xander.

"The view is not bad, too," says Buffy as she stares at the view then at Xander when he isn't looking.

"Buffy, you should totally get this car in a race," says Riley. "I mean, he was born for it."

"That's what I told her, but her parents won't let her," says Xander.

"They were kind of upset," says Buffy. "Maybe if I asked them again."

"Maybe Herbie can persuade them." Xander looks at Herbie.

"That could work."

"This is the only car for you, Buffy," says Willow as she takes a sip of her coke.

"Why would you say that?"

"Cause it isn't you driving." Buffy throws some fries at Willow.

"Hey." Xander laughs at Willow's joke. "You are supposed to be on my side."

"Sorry, but it's kind of funny," says Xander. "I saw you practice with your dad with his car and you hit the mailbox. You knocked it down permanently."

"So, it was my first time. Give me a break."

"Yeah, but you killed twenty mailboxes." Buffy rolls her eyes.

"So, you've been watching her," says Riley. "Doesn't that sound kind of stalker-ish?"

"Yeah, that does," says Buffy looking at Xander with a smirk.

"Ah, come on," says Xander. "I live right in front of your house." Willow and Riley look at the two and smile. They both thought that Buffy and Xander would make a cute couple, just one problem, they're not.

Later, Herbie brought Xander and Buffy home again. The two stay in the car for a minute in silence. Then they decide to want to say something to each other at the same time.

"No, you go first," they both say.

"You go," says Xander.

"Um," says Buffy. "I had a great time with you at the beach. I needed that."

"I'm glad you did. I had fun, too."

"What were you going to say?"

"Oh, if you're still interested in the race and can convince your parents, let me know. My dad says he'll still sponsor you."

"Oh." Buffy bows her head and then tries to open the door. She sees it lock by itself. "Herbie." Xander turns to his door and it is locked, too.

"Come on, Herbie. This isn't funny." Buffy tries to open the window, but it won't budge either.

"What's wrong with you?" Buffy looks at Xander, who is looking right at her. "Maybe we can get out through the sun roof." Buffy tries to get herself out through the sun roof, but Herbie moves forward forcefully making Buffy lose balance and fall back into the car. She falls on top of Xander. Their heads are really close and they look at each other. Buffy quickly gets up.

"Herbie, come on, open the door." Herbie unlocks the doors and Buffy quickly gets out. Xander follows her.

"Why does he listen to you?"

"I don't know. Maybe he's trying to…"

"Trying to what?"

"Trying to…never mind." Xander turns around and walks to his house.

"Xander, wait." Xander stops in the middle of the street. Buffy goes over to him and Xander turns around.

"What?" Buffy moves in close to him, grabs his head, and kisses him on the lips.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8. Herbie Goes to Sunnydale. Long, just for you guys. Enjoy it.

Buffy releases Xander and he just looks at her confused, bewildered, and all other words that are synonyms to that. It was the best kiss ever in his life because it was from her. The girl that lives across the street that has stolen his heart since the day she moved in. The girl that kissed him in the middle of the street for no reason at all.

"Buffy," says Xander coming out of his thoughts. Buffy caresses his face and looks at him with wide eyes. She then puts her finger on his lips.

"Shhh," says Buffy. "Goodnight." Buffy walks off leaving Xander in the middle of the street. Xander nods his head and as he is about to turn, he sees Spike in front of his house with an unlighted cigarette in his mouth. He looks in shock at what he saw, but decides not to smoke and heads into his house.

The next day, Buffy gets ready for her morning run, but before, she heads over to her parents, who are in the kitchen.

"Is there some way that you could wear longer shorts while you are doing your, whatever it is you do?" asks Giles when he sees his daughter in very small, tight shorts and a small tank top.

"Sorry, dad," says Buffy. "Nope. Look, I've looked at all the rules and regulations and if you guys would look at them you can see that I'm going to be safe."

"Buffy, what is this?" asks Joyce as she takes the paper Buffy has in her hands.

"It's about the racing scholarship."

"Buffy, we've talked about this and we said it is much too dangerous." Joyce puts the paper down and heads into the dinning table, with her bagel and coffee.

"But, mom…" Buffy follows her mother into the dining room. Giles picks up the paper and reads through it and then follows the two into the dining room. "It's just a couple of simple races and Xander's dad says he'll sponsor me. What better sponsor than a mechanic?"

"It says here that you are allowed to have a partner," says Giles as he enters the room, with the paper in hand. Buffy looks at him.

"Yeah," replies Buffy.

"Who is your partner?"

"Um, I haven't thought that far ahead. Why are you asking?"

"Just wondering."

"Well, I have an idea."

"What's that?" asks Joyce looking up at her daughter.

"Um, you guys can test the car for yourself that it's safe and well prepared for a race," says Buffy.

"Buffy…"

"Please."

"Alright, we'll test the car, but we are not promising anything."

"Thank you, mom. Thank you, dad." She hugs both of them and heads out for her run.

In Xander's house, Xander is on his bed and he watches Buffy come out of her house to take her run. He sighs and gets up. His mother knocks on the door and comes in.

"You okay?" asks Xander's mom, Fred. Xander looks at her. "Looks like something is bothering you."

"It's nothing," replies Xander. "I'm fine." Xander walks over to Fred and kisses her on the cheek as he heads to the bathroom.

"You know you can tell me anything." Fred goes over to the bathroom door. "Alexander. I know you. Talk to me." Xander opens the door and looks at Fred. "What happened?"

"I'm in love." Fred looks at him confused for second.

"That doesn't sound bad." Xander looks at her and then enters his room. Fred follows him in. Xander sits down on his bed and looks out the window towards Buffy's house. "Oh, I see." Fred understands now.

"She kissed me last night and I liked it. I don't know how she feels about it and that car wants us to get together."

"Huh?"

"Never mind. There are signs everywhere that tells us to get together, but she won't. She held back and last night, she didn't."

"Oh, Xander. I knew this was going to happen. I told her that she shouldn't lead you on and she is."

"Why did you tell her that?"

"Because I didn't want you to get hurt. And now you're in love."

"I need to talk her. I need to know if this is for real."

"You should know. I know you want it so badly. I hope you're not disappointed." Fred caresses Xander's face as she gets up and leaves his room. Xander changes clothes and fixes himself up to look real good. He looks out the window and sees Buffy stretching outside her house.

Xander runs downstairs and out his door. He crosses the street as fast as he could and then composes himself when he gets to her sidewalk. He walks over to where she is. She is bent over, her butt facing him and Xander was trying not to look at it. When she gets up, she is startled to see Xander behind her.

"Xander," says Buffy. "You startled me."

"We need to talk," says Xander.

"Xander…"

"This is something serious and I…" Buffy stops him by kissing him on the lips once again. Xander is surprised again.

"Come inside. I'll need to take a shower, then we talk."

"Okay." Buffy leads him into the house and up to her room. Her parents had left the house while she was out for her run.

After Buffy exits her bathroom, she heads to her room, where Xander is sitting on her bed. She is wearing a white, tank top and some jeans. Her hair is wet and combed back and she shyly walks over to Xander.

"I have a couple things I want to tell you first," says Buffy as she pulls her desk chair out and sits on it, facing Xander. Buffy takes a deep breath. "Since the day I moved here, I've always looked through this window and into yours and the moment I saw you for the first time, I was in love with you." Xander's eyes widen at her words. "It was just a childhood crush and I guess I told myself it would never happen."

"Buffy…"

"No, let me finish please. When I saw you at school, I always wanted to come over to you and say hi or something witty, but my popularity group wouldn't allow it. I know I could have done it when I let Willow into our group because she was everyone's study buddy, but that's when I met Spike." Buffy moves her chair closer to the bed towards Xander. "Then when I saw you at the mechanics, I almost didn't recognize you."

"It's the suit." Buffy smiles and nods her head.

"I'm stupid. I treated you real bad like if I didn't know you, but then I got to know you and I fell in love with you all over again."

"Wow. And you're not stupid." Xander caresses her cheek and then the doorbell rings. Buffy closes her eyes and pretends she doesn't hear the doorbell. It rings again and again. "This person is not impatient." Xander says this sarcastically.

"I'll be back." Buffy heads down the stairs and opens the door. She rolls her eyes when she sees who it is. "Spike."

"Are we over?" asks Spike. "Cause we need to talk about this."

"I don't have time for this now," says Buffy as she tries to close the door on him. He pushes it open.

"Make time. Buffy, this is our relationship and you seem to be the only one who doesn't care."

"I don't care, really. I wasn't at the Bronze humping some new girl from behind on the second floor."

"You saw that…I mean that wasn't me."

"Get out." Spike rolls his eyes at her and heads to the door.

"I just like to tell you one thing. Since you got that car, you've been acting differently and you've been hanging around that mechanic guy. You haven't been a little saint either, have you? I bet you…"

"Don't even finish that sentence, Spike," says Xander coming down stairs.

"See," says Spike. "I knew it."

"Spike, we're through, okay?" says Buffy. "And you can have your stupid necklace." Buffy pulls the necklace out of her pocket and throws it into his face and he catches it. He then leaves without saying a word.

"Wait a minute," says Xander as Buffy closes the door. "The necklace."

"What about it?" asks Buffy.

"He didn't give you the necklace."

"Yes, he did."

"No, he didn't. Willow gave it to you. I told her to. A heart shaped locket with your birthstone and your name engraved on it." Buffy's eyes widen that he knew the specifics of the locket. "It was your birthday present from me."

"Oh my gosh, he lied to me." Buffy quickly opens the door and catches Spike walking back to his house. "Spike!"

"What do you want?" he asks. She walks up to him and punches him in the nose. She then takes her necklace back. "You bloody broke my nose." Buffy walks back to Xander, who puts the necklace on her. Then she turns to him and kisses him on the lips.

"Wait," says Xander. "There's something I have to tell you?"

"What?" asks Buffy. Xander gives her a sad expression. Buffy starts to get worried.

"I'm in love with you, too." Xander smiles then he kisses her back.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9. Herbie Goes to Sunnydale. Sorry I took so long, but here is another chapter. I've been coming up with so many other stories and I'm putting them in as fast I get them to read. Thanks to all who have reviewed this story, I love the Herbie Movies and I hope you all keep enjoying Buffy, Xander, and Herbie. LOL.

Joyce and Giles drive up the driveway and see Buffy and Xander on a full making-out session. Joyce is surprised and happy that Buffy has decided to get with Xander, but Giles is a little disturbed that she is doing this in front of the house. They both get out of the car and Giles coughs, trying to get their attention.

Buffy and Xander release each other's lips and look at Giles and Joyce. Buffy smiles at her parents as Xander has a good hold on her and smiles at Buffy's parents, too.

"Hi," says Buffy.

"Needed to breathe?" says Joyce.

"Joyce," says Giles. Both Buffy's parents walk over to her and Xander. "Could you two come inside?"

Xander and Buffy look at each other and wonder what they want. They both shrug and enter the house with them.

"I only have one question," says Giles as he turns around and looks at them.

"What's that?" asks Buffy, hoping it isn't a question about sex.

"Did you break up with Spike?"

"Yes." Buffy is relieved.

"Yes!" Giles is very happy with her daughter's response, but Buffy is surprised that her dad never really liked Spike in the first place.

"Dad."

"Sorry about that. I hope you don't feel bad for me being happy that arrogant, bleach head, Billy Idol wannabe is gone for good."

"It's okay. He was a jerk. And besides, Herbie didn't like him."

"Herbie?"

"My car." Buffy points at her car. "The name was in the glove compartment. Well, anyways, I really want you two to have a very lovely evening in my car and you can test it. It's really great and in great condition. You're going to love it."

"Buffy, do you really think that's a good idea?" says Xander.

"Of course it is," says Buffy. "Herbie will treat them the way he treated us. Have fun."

Joyce and Giles get into Herbie and as soon as the two are in, Herbie floors it. Buffy and Xander watch as they go and laugh.

"Do you really think it's going to work?" asks Xander.

"Yeah, I trust Herbie," says Buffy. "I mean, he got me with you. You got to give him credit."

"Yeah, I trust him, too. Good judge of character." Xander grins at Buffy.

Herbie takes Giles and Joyce to make out point, just like he did with Xander and Buffy the first time. They are very confused that the car is driving by itself. Giles tries to explain how it's happening, but none of his explanations can justify the true meaning of Herbie's actions.

"This is unbelievable," says Giles. "It has a mind of its own."

"Yes, I see that," says Joyce. "He's taken us to this particular place." Joyce looks at Giles and grins.

"Buffy told us to have fun."

"Lets." Joyce moves closer to Giles and the two start to make out.

An hour later, Buffy's parents arrive back at the house. Xander and Buffy exit the house and see Giles and Joyce get out of Herbie. Buffy walks up to them, with a hopeful expression.

"You are right," says Giles. "It's in very good condition."

"I knew he was," says Buffy with a smile. "So?"

"Oh, sorry."

"I think what your father is trying to say is that you can race Herbie in the race," says Joyce with a smile.

"Yes!" says Buffy. She runs over to Xander and hugs him.

"On one condition."

"What?" Buffy turns around.

"You'll take Xander as your partner."

"Deal." Buffy turns back to Xander. "Would you like to be my partner for the race?"

"Hmmm, let me think about it," says Xander.

"I can't believe you…"

"Just kidding. Yes."

"I can't believe you had to think about it." Buffy gives him a pout.

"Wow."

"What?"

"This is going to sound really stupid, but it's amazing to see you pout up close and personal." Buffy blushes at Xander's words. "And blushing, too."

"Stop." Buffy smiles and keeps turning redder. Xander then pulls her close and kisses her pouty lips.

"Ahh, young love," says Giles as he leads Joyce into the house. "I remember a little bit of it. It's quite refreshing."

"Giles, I'm worried," says Joyce.

"About Buffy? I'm sure she'll do fine in the race."

"Not about that."

"Then what?"

"About us."

"What about us?" The two stop at the front door and face each other.

"Herbie reminded me of something we need to do in our relationship."

"What would that be?"

"Do I have to spell it out for you?"

"No, I'm just playing coy. I like seeing you get riled up about small things like this."

"You are so bad." Joyce moves in close and kisses him.

The day of the race is not far away. Buffy and Xander decided to take Herbie to Xander's dad's place and tell him that he's sponsoring Herbie and Buffy for the race. Xander's dad comes over to the two as they arrive.

"Hello, there," says Wesley, Xander's dad.

"You don't look anything like your dad," says Buffy as she sees Wesley coming over to them. "Are you sure you weren't adopted?"

"Very funny," says Xander.

"Is this it?" says Wesley.

"Yep," replies Xander with a smile. "Herbie is in great condition."

"Who came up with the name Herbie?" Wesley starts to inspect the car from the exterior.

"Oh, it was in the glove compartment," replies Buffy. "It kind of suits him."

"Alright, let me take it for a test run and I'll decide."

"Go right in, Dad," says Xander. "I know you'll have fun."

"What makes you think that?" Wesley enters Herbie.

"Cause Herbie likes to have fun."

Suddenly the doors lock on their own and the car turns on by itself. Wesley is surprised by this, then looks out the window. Xander and Buffy wave goodbye as Herbie pulls out of the station and rides off.

"Do you think Herbie would remember to stop to pick up my mom?" asks Xander to Buffy.

"I think he will," replies Buffy. "Hope she comes out on time."

"Well, you want a burger while we wait?"

"Burger?"

"Yeah, there's this burger joint up the street. They're really good. I've always wanted to take you there."

"You did?"

"In my dreams." Xander smiles at her and blushes a little.

"Real burgers?"

"Real burgers, promise." Xander takes Buffy's hand and leads her to the burger joint up the street. They had to wait until Herbie was finished with Xander's parents first. After that, Herbie was off to races once again.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10. Herbie Goes to Sunnydale.

When Herbie returns to the station, it was already dark and Xander got a flashlight to flash into the car. The door opens and it reveals Xander's parents inside with Fred on top of Wesley, making out.

"Whoa," says Xander. "Now I'm scarred for life."

"Had fun?" asks Buffy with a smile.

The two are speechless and a little embarrassed. Fred pulls herself off Wesley and starts to button her shirt. Then Wesley does the same and gets out of the car.

"So, yay or nay?" asks Xander as he watches his dad walk over to him, then he turns to face the car. He looks at Xander and then at Buffy.

"Yay," replies Wesley with a smile. He helps Fred out of the car.

"Thank you," says Buffy as she hugs him.

"It's an incredible car. How does it…"

"Don't know, but Herbie is just one special car." Buffy rubs Herbie's hood.

"That indeed he is." Wesley puts his arm around his wife's waist. "Can we borrow him some night?"

"Ah, come on, dad," says Xander. "You are really grossing me out here."

"Sure," says Buffy, smiling at the cute couple.

Buffy and Xander drive home after that and Herbie lets Xander open the passenger side for Buffy. Xander takes Buffy's hand and walks her over to the front door.

"Well, all we have to do now is send the application," says Buffy. "Then we're in."

"No need," says Xander. "I kind of sent it already. Express mail, too."

"Oh, so you had confidence in Herbie?"

"Of course."

"I can't wait to race. I've never done it before, but I think it will be fun."

"Well, I think it was fate for you getting Herbie."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because Herbie protects you and other people on the road."

"What do you mean?"

"I've seen you drive in a regular car. Do I have to mention the cat?"

"I thought no one saw that."

"I won't tell a soul."

"You better not."

"Promise."

"Maybe you should drive."

"No, you're Herbie's owner. You're the one that should be behind the wheel."

"Thanks." Buffy turns away and is about to enter the house, then turns back around. She walks over to Xander and kisses him on the lips, then she goes into the house. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Xander begins to walk backwards and almost falls off the porch. He saves himself before he breaks his neck, then walks over to his house. As he enters his house, he sighs and thinks that he's been dreaming all of this. He could never have imagined ever being with Buffy Summers. How did this happen? Xander heads up to his room and looks out his window.

There she is, ignoring him, or not noticing that he is watching her like he always has since the day she moved in. He isn't a peeping tom or anything. It was in his view. He never would watch if she was undressing, he was a gentleman. Xander then pulls himself away from the window and falls onto his bed.

The race was this weekend and he couldn't wait. He knew that Herbie would win it for Buffy. His dad had been working on Herbie and getting him all cleaned up for the race. On the side of the doors, they put the name of Xander's dad's garage and the car was ready to race.

The night before the race, Buffy and Xander went to the Bronze. They finally get to go to the Bronze as a real couple. The two met up with Willow and Riley, who were already there.

"Hey, you two," says Willow as they walk over to their table. "You're excited about the race?"

"Too excited and too nervous," says Buffy as she sits down. Xander sits next to her.

"Don't worry," says Xander. "Herbie will do most of the work. We'll be fine."

"Is 'you know who' here tonight?"

"You know who?" says Spike, walking over to Buffy and Xander. "Is that what you're calling your old mate?" Faith is standing next to him in a top that only covers 25 percent of her breasts and mini skirt that is more like a mini shirt. She smiles slyly at Spike, then slaps him on the butt and heads for the bar.

Buffy rolls her eyes. Now that she looks at Spike, she begins to think to herself how could she fall for such a man? He's attractive, without a doubt, but he's an ass all the time. She is glad that she is with Xander now and is happy Herbie got them together.

"Spike, why don't you go to your master who is calling you from the bar," says Xander, trying to be manly as he stands up.

"Xander, don't," says Buffy, not wanting for him to pick a fight. Spike is sure to start one.

"Hey, how's everyone?" asks Angel as he and Cordy make their presence known. He smiles at everyone, but notices that everyone is not smiling. "What's going on?"

"Your slut of a friend, Buffy here has dumped me for some loser," says Spike.

"What did you just say?"

"You son of…" says Xander, trying to attack Spike for saying Buffy is a slut. Riley, Willow, and Buffy hold him back.

Angel steps in Xander's way and faces Spike. He gives this evil grin that kind of scared Spike. It's like Spike has switched on Angel's alter ego, Angelus, and he is mean.

"Spike, I only tolerated you because Buffy liked you," says Angel. "I hate your living guts and right now, I feel like throwing you across the room and kicking your ass. You're out of line, Spikey."

"Angel, don't do this," says Cordy trying to calm him down.

"Why don't you be a good 'pet' and get the hell out of here," says Angel. "I don't want to see your face here ever again and if I do, you're leaving here in a hospital stretcher."

Spike tries to be cool and glares at the other man. He adjusts his duster and walks away from the group. Everyone sighed in relief that Angel didn't go all psycho on Spike, although Xander would have not minded.

"Thanks, Angel is it?" says Xander.

"Yeah," replies Angel as he shakes Xander's hand. "I have you for shop, right?"

"Yeah."

"Alexander."

"Call me Xander."

"Xander."

"Angel, I really appreciated you threatening Spike and I just hope he takes a hint and leaves us alone," says Buffy. She grabs Xander's arm.

"Wait a minute," says Angel. "Am I missing something here? You two are together." He points at Buffy and Xander.

"Yeah, we are," replies Xander.

"You broke up with Spike?" Angel turns to Buffy.

"Yes," replies Buffy.

"Why didn't you let me pummel him?"

They all laugh at Angel's way of fixing things. It's all about the violence. He's been learning to deal with things thanks to Cordy. She's been telling him to take her self defense classes with her that teach you more than just fighting off a bad guy, but respect for yourself.

"I'm kind of glad you're not with him. I didn't like his hair."

"Yeah, right," says Buffy. "You didn't like him period."

"I agree with Angel there," says Xander. "What's with that Billy Idol look? It's so over."

"Yeah, and the duster," says Angel. "What's that? It's like twice as big as he is."

"I kind of liked the duster," says Riley.

Angel and Xander look at Riley.

"What?"

They all laugh then had some drinks and talk. Buffy is happy that at least Angel, who has always been like a big brother to her liked her new boyfriend, Xander. Everything is going well and nothing could spoil it now.


End file.
